At Last
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: This story is about my o/c Anne Marie Marshal who is a wrestling junkie and has friends in the WWE. Her close friend John Cena, and Anne Marie finally hook up when Anne confesses her feelings to John.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE superstars, O/C: Anne Marie Marshall. **_

_**Chapter One **_

_**It was my birthday this past week and I was currently listening to my Ipod, which I got as a gift from my friends in the WWE. It was an awesome birthday party, everyone was generous and kind. Oh, before I forget; my name is Anne Marie Marshall. I've been friends with the WWE for as long as I could remember. I'm twenty seven. **_

_**I was in the locker room backstage at the HSBC Arena in Buffalo, New York. Although I'm not a professional wrestler, I was invited to every show. The locker room was your typical locker room; standard with a wall of lockers, a changing area, and shower. Knowing I was alone, I was dancing and singing to my music when someone came in. **_

_**John Cena walked in sneaking up behind me scaring me. John reached his arm out and shocked me on my shoulder. "Oh My God John, you scared me half to death. Come here you, I've missed you so much I didn't know what I was going to do with myself." I said **_

"_**Well Anne Marie, you just can't lose can you. I've got some news for you my dear friend. I've talked to my boss, Vince McMahon and he has given me permission to have you become my diva, do you want to come out to ringside with me during my matches?" John said as I wrapped my small arms around his muscular body. As long as I could remember I've loved John since I first heard him speak to me. **_

_**Looking into John's eyes I've thought about all the times we've had over the years. He's one of my good friends and he means so much to me. I turned away from him and pushed him arms length away; now sitting on the sofa. **_

"_**John. I have something important to tell you before you go to the ring for your match. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, it's killing me. But I'm not sure that this is the right time to tell you." I turned my head as the last words were spoken; looking down like I was ashamed of trying to tell him something that means so much to my heart. **_

"_**Well Anne, can it hold out for like another twenty minutes, I have my match and I still have to change. You can be patient can you? I know you can love." John then turned to shower before changing for his match. **_

_**After Match**_

_**John came out victorious, beating his opponent William Regal. John was out of breath and sweat pouring down his entire body. When he came back to the locker room, I was waiting his return on the sofa. **_

_**I was wearing a navy blue Hollister tank top with dark jean thigh length shorts and sneakers. Hair was tied back in a braided pony. "Anne, isn't it wonderful that I won my match tonight? Regal had it in for him though. His time in the business is coming to a near close. Now what was it that you wanted to tell me before my match began?" **_

_**John took a towel off from the towel bar and was wiping himself off of sweat. He then sat next to me on the sofa, waiting to hear what I had to say. **_

_**I lifted my hand and moved it towards his head; fingers creasing his face. I paused for a few minutes to just look deep in his heart. I started to speak. **_

"_**John, for the longest time I've been waiting to tell you something that I've kept inside for so many years. The reason," I looked around the room to make it seem like I was pausing for some time. **_

"_**John, I… I love you. I've felt this way about you the second month we became friends. I've never said this to you before because I've been hurt in the past and I can't trust people that much, but if I keep this inside I probably would never know the outcome." I then stood up and walked elsewhere in the room. **_

_**John slowly pulled my arm before I could go any further. He was looking into my brown eyes, pulling me closer to his chest. I was touching his chest now with mine, my heart racing extremely hard. His lips touched mine and as we kissed, his lips tasted like strawberries. **_


End file.
